Kyouya's Revenge
by CyntaSilluevaSamudra
Summary: Kyouya, Pemuda yang pernah di rape Nanas ini akan balas dendam. dengan memakai pil kuat, dia akan membuat Nanas kewalahan. dan, dalam diri Kyouya sudah tertekad bahwa "KYOUYA AKAN BALAS DENDAM PADA ORANG YANG MENYAKITI DIRINYAAAAA"


Pagi Hari yang cerah, awan berwarna putih bersih karena habis pakai molto sekali bilas (?), burung bernyanyi lagu SMA*H, pohon bergoyang layaknya CherryB*lle, dan angin meliak-liuk kesana kemari dengan lincah seperti J*T48 (?)

*Jangan pedulikan yang diatas ini, intro yang ngawur plesetan doang kok*

**Kyouya's Revenge**

**Rated : M ( APA SALAH KALAU ANAK SMP KELAS 7 BIKIN GINIAN!? =A=)  
Warning : No Children! *trus loe kira gue bukan anak kecil,gituh?* GAJE,NGACO,kebanyakan ngehayal!, ga penting, Typo pada terbang nelor dicerita ini, De el el.  
Kalo Gasuka, Ga usah BACA!  
Jangan coba-coba baca kalo gasuka, masih ngotot juga loe mau baca!?  
SERAH LOE DEH, CEKIDOT . **  
~oooo00oooo000o0_0oooo000o0o0o0~  
"Hey, sedang apa kau disini! Sana pergi!" terdengar seseorang sedang membentak seseorang  
*yu don sey?*  
"Bertanggung jawab, aku ingin tanggung jawab" balas pria tampan dengan rambut nanasnya.  
"Pergi kau, keparat!" bentaknya lagi.  
lalu, Pria berambut nanas pun pergi sambil mengatakan..  
"Dikasih hati malah minta jantung, sial"

Pria yang membentak si 'rambut nanas' tadi bernama Kyouya Hibari. Tampan, rambutnya hitam lebat, matanya tajam, bibirnya juga _Sexy. _Dan, pria yang mempunyai rambut seperti nanas tadi itu bernama Rokudo Mukuro. Ia juga tampan, tapi sedikit mesum dan menyebalkan, matanya seperti kucing, rambutnya boleh ngembat dari perkebunan nanas di Jawa Tengah, tepatnya di Purwokerto (nah lho), dada-nya bisa dibilang sangat _Sixpack._Yang pasti, lebih _Sexy_ dari Kyouya Hibari.

Yaah, kalau kalian sudah membaca cerita 'Tra Amore, Ia Lussuria, e Odio karya teman saya di Ffn. *Pen name : LalaNur Aprilia* kalian pasti akan tahu kalau Kyouya Hibari dihamili oleh Rokudo Mukuro si bejat nanas satu itu. Dan, disinilah saya membuat cerita **BAHWA! KYOUYA HIBARI AKAN MEMBALASKAN DENDAMNYA PADA ROKUDO MUKURO! Mau tau lanjutannya? Cekidot~**

Kyouya membanting pakaian yang akan dijemurnya, lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumah dengan sangat kesal. Dino yang sedang menggendong anak mereka,ehem. Maksud saya, anak mereka dari Rokudo Mukuro terkaget. Lalu Dino bertanya kepada Kyouya.  
"Ada apa Kyouya-_chan?_" tanya Dino lembut  
Sebenarnya, Kyouya enggan menjawab. Tapi ia rasa ia harus memberitahukannya.  
"Si 'Keparat berambut Nanas' berani muncul kembali..dihadapanku" jawab Kyouya dingin  
Dino membisu. Ia sungguh kaget, kenapa setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang..ia datang kembali? Seperti Tuyul saja #plak  
"Mukuro-_san_ datang kembali? Untuk apa?" tanya Dino lagi, tapi dengan nada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya  
"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Kyouya lagi

~oooo00oooo000o0_0oooo000o0o0o0~

Setelah, memberitahukan Dino akan hal itu..Kyouya pun masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajah dinginnya. Wajah Kyouya memang terlihat biasa saja, tapi di hatinya menyimpan banyak luka yang terpendam. Karena Kyouya bengong, Kyouya terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi, Kyouya tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam, Kyouya tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang, Kyouya tanpa Dino, butiran debu (?)

Kyou menatap perutnya yang lumayan_ Sixpack_ itu. Ia ingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, disaat Mukuro mencoba untuk me-_rape_ dirinya. Kyouya menutup mukanya dengan tangannya. Hampir saja ia menangis, lalu ia berpikir dan bergumam pelan.

"Untuk apa dia kesini, apa dia ingin menghancurkan hidupku lagi!?" dia bergumam terus-menerus.  
Akhirnya, terpikirkan untuk balas dendam ke Nanas Biadab itu.  
Ia bergumam lagi, lalu Kyouya menyipitkan matanya.  
"Bagaimana caranya aku dapat balas dendam?" tanya dia pada diri sendiri

Setelah berpikir lama di dalam kamar, Kyouya mendapat Ide *ide buruk, sumpah*  
"Akan kulakukan untuk membalaskan apa yang telah ia perbuat padaku" tekadnya  
*masih rahasia*

Matahari hampir sampai ke puncaknya, sebentar lagi akan mencapai pukul 12.00.  
Kyouya buru-buru pakai baju lengan panjang dan celana _Jeans-_nya. Dino pun bertanya.

"Kyouya-_chan?_ Kau mau kemana?"tanya Dino

"Aku ingin menginap, dirumah teman. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir mencariku" bohong Kyouya dengan wajah dingin tanpa dosa

"Hati-hati dijalan ya, Kyouya-_chan_" Kata Dino

"Ya, terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu ya" pamit Kyouya

Tepat saat Kyouya berada di perempatan jalan raya, Kyouya bertemu dengan Mukuro.  
Mukuro tersenyum sinis, dengan bangga-nya dia mendekati Kyouya. Kyouya hanya diam.

"Hey, honey. Mau pergi kemana _sayang?" _ tanya Mukuro dengan nada _pervert-_nya.

Kyouya tetap diam.  
Mukuro memegang pipi Kyouya, lalu dengan sigapnya Kyouya juga memegang tangan Mukuro yang berada di pipinya.

"Sekarang kau juga mau menyerangku?" Mukuro mulai _ pervert _lagi

Kyouya menajamkan indra penglihatannya, ia menarik tangan Mukuro.  
Kyouya membawa Mukuro ke sebuah _love hotel._

"Oooh, jadi kau ingin kutunggangi lagi, _dobe?"_ tanya Mukuro lagi

Kyouya juga diam saja. Sampailah anda pada ronde yang ditunggu-tunggu :v

Kyouya membanting Mukuro ke kasur yang hangat dan empuk.

"Kau harus membayar apa yang kau lakukan padaku beberapa tahun yang lalu" bisik Kyouya

dan, Mukuro me-respon.

"Apa!?" dengan nada keras

terlambat, Kyouya sudah makan Pil Kuat biar nggak cepat ambruk (?)

dan, Mukuro mulai dibawah kendali Kyouya.

**~To Be Continued, Minna~**

"HAAAAAAAAI!" *lambaikan tangan ke mas kameramen*  
"kamera udah nyala kan mas? Oh, okeh"  
"Hai Minna, ini pertama kali saya Pubblish. Dulu saya pernah Pubblish satu kali, tapi ditelen LalaNur Aprilia, jadi atut dech. Apa masih berantakan juga? Jangan salahkan saya deh ^^a. Oh iya, ini saya buat tanpa bantuan lho. Karena saya tipe yang FA walaupun memang..saya punya pacar sih *ngelus dagu* Akhir kata saya disini, mohon Reviewnya ya! Biar ceritanya sukses ^^a. Akan kubalas kok, Bye Minna"

"Mas Kameramen, matiin mas

_**handycam-nya**_**, ah. Saya? Oh, baiklah"**

#DigamparYangPunyaAcara


End file.
